


Aftermath

by SomethingSomeoneSaidOnce



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeoneSaidOnce/pseuds/SomethingSomeoneSaidOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a fight - what next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“I’m sorry”

He says it quietly, softly, slowly and it sounds like a breaking heart.

“I know”

Her answer is bark with no bite; she has no strength left for fighting. She is silently wondering why sorry comes after the damage has been done. There is a pause.

“Now what?”

He means it. He doesn’t know what to do at this point; it’s the part the movies never show. Right now there should be a rain falling montage and a jump-cut to one of them in a taxi, tears pathetically mirroring the downpour.

“I don’t know.”

How can she begin to start working out the future when it just came crashing down? She wants to say that one of them should feed the cat, that he should just leave, that she wants to keep the couch but he’s welcome to the bed.

“Should I go?”

It seems like the right thing to do, to ask first. He wants her to say no, to take back the things she said, to forgive him, to stop moving away from him. He wants to start over, or to be able to stop loving her.

“Probably.”

She can’t say no, she can’t say yes. The cat is meowing around her ankles. The clock is ticking. She is still breathing. Nothing is the same.

She watches him walk out of the apartment and cries. She won’t stop crying for months. She can never take it back and get him back. She knows that she wouldn’t want to anyway. Not all things can be fixed.

He lets the cat walk him to the door before leaving without getting any of his clothes. He feels so empty. He can’t help but wonder if he should run back in, convince her she really does love him. But he can’t make himself turn back once he shuts the door behind him.

Part of him hates the man who got there before he did, wants to poke holes is his bright blue eyes or break all his clever machines. The rest of him just wants to see her happy. Either way, he knows this won’t be the last time they meet.

They both know it’s going to hurt like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how clear it is what's happening here, but I see it as the moment right after "he" tells his female flatmate he loves her during an intense fight, knowing full well that she's in love with someone else.
> 
> I took a fair amount of artistic licence in terms of living arrangements and pet ownership.


End file.
